He Never Even Looks at Me
by ender74361
Summary: I'm not usually a romance writer, but this one begged to be writen. I enjoyed writing it, and I'd like some reviews. I think you'll enjoy the well written prose. At least I think it's well written! (;
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note: This is a one shot. I've been becoming increasingly intrigued by these short fictions, and so decided to try it. This will be a good distraction from my regular story, and I hope you enjoy.

_It's as if he doesn't even notice me. I'm always here, always giving him signals, but he just blows me off. I'm just his best friend's sister; I mean nothing. I mean nothing to him! _ "I MEAN NOTHING TO HIM!"

She collapsed to her knees in emotional pain. _How much longer can I go on like this? This pain inside of me is nothing like anything I've felt before. I know he understands that I'm interested in him, so why doesn't he respond! Am I not pretty? _ "AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" She yelled in sorrow mixed with a deep anger that could not be controlled. "HE IS THE CAUSE OF MY PAIN. HE IS AT FAULT! FOUR YEARS!" She wept into her pillow. The sun streamed in through her window all the while she was ranting, and it now was trapped in the prism created by the tears that had stored up in her eyes. _Four years I've desired him. Four long years. He has had his chances. Even now we are in this house alone. It's not safe for him to leave and I volunteer to keep him company. _'I'll give him his chance,' _I think, _'but not just any chance, the perfect one. No outside interruptions or excuses.' _Yet still he does nothing. _"NOTHING!"

The door creaked open, and the figure that Ginny had longed for for so long emerged from the frame. "What's all the noise about, Ginny? I thought we were alone."

"We are," she replied with much more spite in her voice than she ment to have.

"What's wrong? Can I help?" _Can you help? Can you help?! _ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CAN I HELP' ! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HELP, HARRY!"

"What are you talking about, and why are you yelling? Calm down!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I LONG AFTER YOU FOR FOUR YEARS, FOUR YEARS OF LOYALTY, ADMIRATION, AND LOVE, BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN GRACE ME WITH A RESPONSE TO MY SIGNALS. BLOODY HELL, HARRY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, SHOW ME THE LITTLE RESPECT IT TAKES TO TELL ME THAT!" Harry was sitting on her bed now, jaw dropped and speacheless. "SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT! AT LEAST AKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU REALIZE THAT I LIKE YOU!"

"You really feel this way?"

"Yes," a quavering note of self pity resounded in her voice. Harry responded then, not in words, but in one swift and gracefull motion. He placed his hand on her waist, just above her hip, as he rose, and touched her face in a gentle carress as he kissed her. It was as if the kiss was an antidote for her anger and sorrow. It spread from her lips, to her head, to her neck, and proceeded downward. Her tense muscles relaxed as the medicine went through her. She looked into his eyes and knew that she would never be angry again.


	2. White Streaked Blue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I bet you're wondering why there's another chapter to my supposed "One shot." Well, by popular demand in e-mails, this will now become a story. I was challenged by the same two girls that got me into fanfiction to write a romance. I told them to sod off. But, my honor was in danger. The one shot didn't satisfy them, they thirst for plot construction! "A one shot romance is good and all, Andrew, but to really write a true romance requires plot and development! Really show us you can write a full length story," they said in a half whining half Calli-girl voice. I must write romance! places fists on hips and places one leg on an elevated surface. Sticks his chest out proudly Plus, I don't think I've ever gotten 7 reviews on one chapter on my other fic, so I must go where the public leads. I'm kinda getting frustrated with the lack of reviews on my other piece, so this is the result. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: White Streaked Blue

That's how she saw it in her head. She played this scene over and over in her mind. It became more detailed and intimate with each run through her brain. The normally fiery red-head was now barely flickering on her bed while the scene was replayed once again. _I really want to know why he doesn't pay attention to me. _"Ginny dear, I have great news!"

"Which is what, Mom?"

"Harry will be staying with us for the majority of the summer."

"What?"

"Yes. Dumbledore will be placing wards around the house so Harry can come and stay with us. He'll be here in two weeks. Why? Don't you want him to come? I thought you fancied him."

"Come on, Mom! I haven't liked Harry since fourth year. You know that. I gave up on him." That's what she told people to keep them away from the situation. She didn't want everyone to know that she liked the famous Harry Potter, and that she had so far failed in her attempts to make him hers.

"Then why don't you want him to come? Ginny? Ginny!" She snapped out of her self pitying thoughts.

"What?"

"Then why don't you want him to come?"

"Oh, I do, I just was surprised, that's all. I mean, we've never had Harry for two and a half months before!"

"Quite right. It should be a very good summer." The red headed mother named Molly walked away and down the stairs. Ginny heard the second step down the staircase creak and knew her mother was out of earshot, "Two months! A whole two months!" She fell back onto her bed and put her hands over her eyes. _ If nothing happens in two and a half months of almost constant contact and communication, then I really will give up. Harry, I want you for my own. I know it sounds like a silly school girl's wish, but I don't think about you all the time because your famous or because your Quidditch skills. You reign as a giant in my mind because of your compassion and goodness. I have close to three months to win your heart._

Harry was speechless. He had just been given an owl that stated something about leaving for the Burrow in two weeks. That could not be possible in Harry's reasoning. He re-read the letter that was still clutched in his hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that your stays at your Aunt and Uncle's are unpleasant in the least_, _so I have arranged for you to be able to go to the Burrow in two weeks time. I have a good feeling that your adult powers will be setting in this summer, and I really do not wish you to be in a Muggle household when this happens. Molly should be able to handle it and help you along. I know the Voldemort question is pressing on your mind, but I can't say anything in this owl and you know why. I can assure you that it would be prudent to do things to try and force your adult powers to flourish this summer because I think Voldemort might try something soon. Harry, I do not wish to alarm you, but it may be imperative that you obtain your adult powers quickly. Please do what you can, and like I said, Molly should be able to help._

_With Concern,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Voldemort. Dumbledore knew how to hit the nail on the head. The "Voldemort question," constantly pressed Harry's conscious thoughts and invaded his dreams on a weekly basis. There hadn't been any killings reported in the Daily Prophet, but Harry was just waiting for the other shoe to drop since the Ministry's formal announcement of Voldemort's return. Some scares had taken place, people with paranoia problems didn't handle the news well. One man had refused to go home until Ministry officials had gone to his home to check on things because there was a green cloud above his house, and it turned out to be from an industrial plant. His family was fine.

Fudge was finding other ways to annoy the Order now that he could no longer deny the return to power of the Dark Lord. He constantly sent Harry owls that encouraged him to go with his gut instinct, and, even though he didn't come out and say it up front, he was telling Harry that he didn't have to listen to Dumbledore anymore. He reasoned that Harry would be turning seventeen that summer, and that he would be an adult wizard, free to do what he wanted and go where he wanted. Harry just pushed these letters aside now, and would read them later when he needed a good laugh. He didn't need one right at that moment however, because the fact remained that he was going to the Burrow for the whole summer, but Fudge did have a point - Harry would be turning seventeen, and he would never have to return to the Dursley's again.

Now that the twins were gone from the Burrow, Harry thought that the house would be very quiet. Of course there was Ron, and he wasn't exactly quiet, but the house would probably feel empty without them. The Weasley parents, Molly and Arthur, would be there along with Ron. And then there was Ginny. Harry didn't even know what to think about Ginny anymore. All the concrete evidence didn't point to the possibility of a relationship between the two, but more often than not, those matters are not decided by the concrete evidence. Harry's heart told him that there was a possibility, but Harry could not let his hopes get high just to be driven right back into the ground. He could not take that; especially not this year with Voldemort wandering around free and largely unchecked. Plus, she was his best friends little sister! But what if the opposite result took place? What if a relationship did form out of Harry and Ginny? Wouldn't that kind of moral support help aide him in his struggles? The answer was most definitely yes, but the real question was, was the risk worth the possible consequences.

The white streaked blue flowed gently across the speckled gray. All the colors blended and became one at the end of their never-ending fall. The perpetual motion of the water moving over the rocks left Ginny awestruck. The grace and beauty of the steadily flowing water entranced her more than any spell taught at her school. This was her life. It was the picture of beauty in its fall, but the end was murky. What was the outcome? She could see the risk being taken, that much was obvious. She not only welcomed the idea of Harry coming for the summer, she intended to use it to win him over. That was the risk - the fall. She could see the crash of the water into the pool that waited at the end - the outcome. The day was coming when a certain incident would occur that would decide that outcome - the crash. There was nothing for her to do except to look into that familiar darkness at the end of the fall, and wonder.

Harry lay on his bed, flipping through his Potions text for the upcoming year. He was determined to show Snape that he could do Potions with great skill and consistency. A depression in the bed showed how much time Harry had been there, committing his time to that book along with his other texts, but the only other book that was given as much time as his Potions text, was the Defense Against the Dark Arts. That night, Harry read till sleep covered his eyes with her cold hands, and that night, she was unmerciful.

_The Snitch was fleeting somewhere in front of him. He could see it spastically move around, causing him to lose sight of the small ball occasionally, but the silver-winged ball never strayed too far. Harry felt powerless – weak. He was unable to will his broom forward, and this made him feel inferior and insecure. His desperation at not being able to help a situation that he wished to, brought his memory back to an archway that was in the center of an arena or amphitheater. A tattered curtain hung without rest from the apex of the arc. The familiar hanging was no longer enticing to Harry; it now mocked him. "Did you lose someone you loved here, Mr. Potty? Don't worry, many have fallen to me back in the day of my use as the primary method of execution. I can't get you yet, Potter, but you will join your beloved here one day. Mark my words. For now, however, I will leave you with this." There was a brilliant flash, and Harry could now see two more people in the amphitheater. They were dueling, and Harry instantaneously knew who these people were. Bellatrix Lestrange, and Sirius Black. Harry once again felt the wave of powerlessness hit him, and he forced to watch his godfather fall into the archway where his existence ceased to exist._

Harry woke up to sweat soaked sheets, and a snowy white owl pecking at him.

At the Burrow, Ginny looked like her mind was at peace while she laid in her bed. Her red hair was strewn almost casually about her pillow, and her hands were grasping her covers with a comfortable tension. The only things that showed her present mental turmoil were covered by her eyelids.

_The white streaked blue flowed gently across the speckled gray. All the colors blended and became one at the end of their never-ending fall. The perpetual motion of the water moving over the rocks left Ginny awestruck. The grace and beauty of the steadily flowing water entranced her more than any spell taught at her school. Why she couldn't shake off the feeling of enthrallment , she didn't know. She felt drawn to the pool at the end of the graceful flow. Before she knew that she had even moved, she found herself falling head first into the water. What she saw there she would never forget. The scene was the picturesque lake side meadows of Hogwart's. She was sitting there with Harry; she could see herself there. She began to hear their conversation. Her other self was trying to explain something to Harry. She seemed to be very nervous about the content of her conversation, but she also seemed determined to get whatever it was, out. Ginny came to a conclusion about what she was seeing: she was about to confess to Harry her feelings for him! I'm finally just going to get it out in the open. At that moment, Dumbledore came rushing up to Harry, and they hurried off towards the castle after a warning from Harry for Ginny to stay put. The dream Ginny obeyed, but the real Ginny hadn't heard Dumbledore's words. Sounds of commotion and spells wafted from the castle that could only mean one thing - Voldemort. The eruptions of horrified screams stopped, and dream Ginny broke off into a run towards the place of her schooling. What she found there was hard to bear for both Ginnys. Voldemort had been killed, yes, but slumped over his body, was that of Harry's – obviously dead. Dream Ginny ran to her friend and who she had hoped would be her boyfriend, and wept over his still warm body, "Why now? I was five bloody seconds away from telling you of my feelings. Five bloody seconds! You have left me, and I'll never be able to hold your hand with it grabbing tightly back. We'll never share a kiss! No nights of talking and understanding. Not anything. You won't even know that I truly loved you before I could express it to you. Before we even started dating. You're dead, and I am condemned to keep on loving you._

Ginny still slept soundly, without much noise. Her hair was still at rest. Her hands still grasping comfortably, but her eyelids had opened slightly to let out the white streaked blue from her eyes, pooling on the pillow beneath her.

Ender74361: I don't really know why you're using my name to review my pieces, or why you call me hun, but I'm glad you "kinda liked it."

Cydney: I'm glad you liked it so much. Growing up with nobody but my sister and mom help you get inside women's head easier, so I'm glad I could do an accurate job for you.

Kissed-Bright Red: I've been in a similar situation before as well. Except I was the guy! We guys really can be oblivious sometimes, but we're just so afraid of rejection, we make up excuses why the girl might not like us. I'm going to get into much more detail, as hopefully you can already see from this chapter. Thanks for your insight and keep reviewing.

Arothna: I had a bad run in with a gay Harry/Snape fic once. Shudders involuntarily And what was really bad was that this guy was a really good writer, and he didn't reveal that aspect of his fic until the seventh chapter! I'm glad you like this story.

Harrys Lover: Well aren't you in luck! This is no longer a one shot! So now you can avidly read my piece and review at the drop of a hat! Huge goofy grin on face.

Snow White: Yes, Traci, I even wrote a kiss. For all those reading who aren't Snow White, this is one of the naggers previously mentioned that made me write this fic. I'm sure you will all thank her, but I'm rather annoyed actually. Goofy grin reappears on face.

Haydenfisufh: Here you are, more description. Actually, you're getting more chapters, so have fun and review!


End file.
